Rescue
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Will Kelsey need rescuing from Jack Swagger and will a Samoan be the person to rescue her? Roman Reigns/OC Jack Swagger/OC Mentions of Randy Orton


A/N: Sorry for my quietness on here my uncle finally passed away from a long battle with Cancer last month, then all the fury of getting ready for school to start and sneaking a family vacay in there to have some fun.

Rescue

Will Kelsey need rescuing from Jack Swagger and will a Samoan be the person to rescue her? Roman Reigns/OC Jack Swagger/OC

Rescue

Kelsey was just walking in the house and hoped she was home before her boyfriend of 4 years was home. Kelsey smiled when she didn't see his car home and knew it would be a matter of time before he walked into the house.

Kelsey quickly went through the house and straightened it up as Jack would be very upset if things weren't just right. She had already suffered a broken wrist, ribs and an orbital fracture from him when the house wasn't like he wanted it. Even though she worked long hours on the pediatric floor of the hospital in Stillwater Oklahoma as the couple made their home in Perry, Oklahoma.

Kelsey made quick work of picking up the house again, even though the house was spotless she then, jumped into the shower once she was cleaned up she brushed out her long hair and put gel in it and applied some light make up and changed into some tank tops and yoga pants and walked down to start in on supper.

While she was working on supper Jack was pulling into their drive and smiled that Kelsey was home. Jack had brought home a few of his coworkers Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. The only reason they came with him is the three had a signing in Stillwater the next afternoon then Roman was staying with Kelsey as he wasn't able to go on the overseas tours just yet with a broken foot and didn't want to go home to an empty house. Roman also had feelings for Kelsey now that he was on crutches and staying with her how would he tell her? Jack knew it wouldn't be a problem with Kelsey even though he had yet to ask her.

"Jack you sure Kelsey wont mind if I stay while you all are gone?" Roman asked

"No she wont she will also take good care of you man. Just relax make her do all the work. Hell if she doesn't she will answer to me." Jack said with an evil smirk on his face.

"I wont fight you on staying but I can take care of myself." Roman said as they all climbed out of the car and soon were walking in through the back door.

"Kelsey I am home." Jack yelled

"Hey honey welcome back." Kelsey said from the kitchen as she was working on fixing the chicken.

Jack walked into the house and saw that it was spotless but not dusted. Jack walked into the kitchen and pulled Kelsey close. "Why haven't you dusted yet?"

"I got home from work nearly an hour ago Jack and thought you would like a hot meal for once. I just dusted yesterday." Kelsey said quietly not knowing any of his coworkers were with him.

"You can't do anything right can you? Do I have to bust my ass around the house as well?" Jack yelled as he back handed her across the face hard. Kelsey screamed out in pain.

"Jack leave her alone man." Seth stated as he walked into the kitchen.

"She knows the house is to be spotless when I come home. The two guest rooms must be done now. Go." Jack stated loudly. Kelsey walked out of the kitchen and told the other two men to follow her.

"Jack will you please check the chicken and stir the pasta please." Kelsey said quietly.

Roman and Seth looked at each other and followed Kelsey upstairs. "Seth is it?"

"Yes it is. What is it?" he asked

"This is your room, towels are on the sink and everything is clean if you need anything just ask please." Kelsey said

"Thank you. I'm sorry about your cheek." Seth said quietly

Kelsey shook her head and glared at him knowing it would cause Jack to come unglued if he knew that someone else was worried about her. "Please if you need anything come find me."

"Yes I will. Thank you." Seth said then sighed and looked at Roman hoping he would say something.

"Follow me please and I will show you to your room for the night." Kelsey said as she turned and walked out of the room. Roman followed her across the hall and into a room that the door was wide open.

"Here is your room for the night. Towels are on the sink as well everything is clean." Kelsey said quietly as her cheek was throbbing at the moment.

Roman closed the door behind him and walked over to Kelsey and lifted her chin with his finger and looked at her cheek then pressed a light kiss to it. "I am sorry about Jack he will be dealt with once I am able to get in the ring." Kelsey dropped her eyes and walked out of the room and into the master bedroom which was across from his room and sat down on the bed and cried no one had ever shown her that kindness before.

Jack walked up and saw Kelsey on their bed and knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin forcing her to look at him. "Next time dust the house and your cheek wont hurt. Now Roman is here for three weeks while we are overseas I expect you to take care of him. You have to take those three weeks off. This house is to be spotless when I come home. I will call you the day before I come home as usual."

"Yes Jack. The food will be done in an hour I am laying down as I don't feel good or like keeping anyone company." Kelsey said. Jack kissed her forehead and helped her get comfy and closed the door behind him.

Jack walked down and into the kitchen and checked on the food and grabbed a beer then grabbed Kelsey's icepack and headed back upstairs and grabbed her hair and yanked her up and put the icepack down and let her hair go and she dropped back down to the pillow.

"You will be up in an hour and plate everyone's food understood I will get you in an hour to do so." Jack said

Kelsey just nodded her head in agreement and closed her eyes and hoped Jack would leave the room she could hear Jack yell at one of the guest and heard them go downstairs and started to cry. Roman heard Seth and Jack walk down the stairs and eased himself out of bed as he was propping his foot up and walked into the room Kelsey was in.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked quietly

"I will be just go before he gets mad please. Supper will be ready in an hour." Kelsey said "I can't deal with his anger tonight."

Roman just smiled softly at Kelsey and walked back into his room and sighed he wanted to help her but knew that since Jack was home that he couldn't once he left he would rescue her and get her away from all this hell. No one treated a lady like that and got away with it.

Roman grabbed his cell and walked outside and called his dad who told him to make sure Jack was really gone and he could bring Kelsey down to Pensacola and to their house that Jack would never look for her there. Sika even said that he would have the guest house all ready for her to come. Sika was proud of his son and told him to call when they hit the road.

It was nearly 45 minutes later that Kelsey eased herself out of bed and looked at her cheek and pulled her hair into messy bun she applied makeup and walked downstairs to check on supper. Kelsey pulled plates out and felt a set of hands to help her she looked up and into grey eyes who had this kindness to them and smiled quickly then dropped her eyes and went back to working on supper. Once everyone had a plate in front of them they said grace which was one thing Jack wouldn't dare go against and soon everyone was eating.

"Kelsey Seth and I have to fly out tonight here soon the signing was cancelled and I will be back in four weeks. I have some meetings at HQ for my character." Jack said

"Okay do you need a ride to the airport?" Kelsey asked

"Yes you and Roman can take us I will be driving though." Jack said "The dishes can be done after you get back."

"Okay."

"Kelsey this is an amazing supper." Seth said "I haven't had this good of cooking in a long time thank you."

"I agree Kelsey this food is wonderful thank you." Roman said

"You both are welcome." Kelsey said

"Roman she will cook like this every night you are here wont you Kelsey." Jack said

"Yes I will. I will make sure he eats good and is taken care of." Kelsey said

It wasn't long and supper was over both Jack and Seth had their bags loaded and ready to go. Kelsey was in the passenger seat of her 2001 Lincoln Navigator and Jack was driving. After dropping them off at the airport to fly out Jack kissed Kelsey good bye but never said I love you to her. Kelsey only whispered it and told Seth to come back again.

Kelsey slid in to the driver's seat and had to readjust everything and sighed. Roman had moved to the front of the car and was sitting by Kelsey he could tell that she was about to cry. Roman watched as she pulled out of the airport and sighed he wanted to talk to her then. "Kelsey."

"What is it Roman?" Kelsey asked

"I have a question for you please answer me honestly." Roman said

"What is it?" Kelsey asked

"Why does Jack treat you like that?" Roman asked

"It's just the way he is. The first two years he was great never laid a hand on me always treated me like a queen. The last year and half he has gotten rough after we moved in with each other in his house he went all anal about everything." Kelsey said "I have ran from him he always finds me and brings me back. Each time the beatings get worse." Kelsey said and wiped tears away as she pulled into the garage.

"I'm sorry Kelsey but no man should ever lay a hand on a woman who works so hard to keep the house clean, keep food on the table and who is as beautiful as you are." Roman said

"Thank you Roman but this is my life now. I have to make peace with it." Kelsey said "No one will want me after he had done what he has."

"That is not true by any means babe. I want you. I also want you safe. Come to Pensacola with me and I promise you will be safe from him." Roman said

"He will find me Roman he has his ways of finding me." Kelsey said

"Do you have your own checking account or savings?" Roman asked

"Yes I do. The truck we are in is in my name he doesn't own it either." Kelsey said

"Then let's get everything you own into this truck and drive tonight. I can't stand to see the way he treats you. I wont stand for it. I will help you pack and all." Roman said

"I'm trusting you with this. I will change everything bank accounts and savings. I have enough to get my own place." Kelsey said

"You will save money sweetheart. My house is open to you." Roman said

"Roman I can't let you do that." Kelsey said

"I'm sorry sweetheart it wont happen. I live in my parent's guest house as I am saving money to build my dream home and there is plenty of room. I talked to my dad you will be well protected." Roman said "I wont let anything happen to you."

"What about my truck?" Kelsey asked

"We wait till in the morning I buy it from you everything is transferred to my name we can even close out your checking and savings you open up new." Roman said as he helped Kelsey out of her truck.

Kelsey sighed she knew this was best for her, even though the numerous times before when she had ran over the last year and a half Jack always found her once in Kansas with her uncle the second time in Perry while staying with a friend each time he beat her, the last two times had been the worst almost beating Kelsey to death each time Kelsey told the police and domestic advocates that she had been attacked. Kelsey grabbed a few boxes from the garage and Roman grabbed a few more. Kelsey knew her truck would be full and that was fine by her.

The two worked well into the night and soon had what all that Kelsey wanted packed she could always buy new sheets pillows but she was taking her two that she loved she only took what she brought into the house which was her clothing, some pictures and the jewelry her mom and dad had given her that she kept up. All the files that had her truck papers, her bank accounts her credit cards she was able to change the address to each one then change all the information on each. She changed her email her passwords her twitter and facebook, then deleted her facebook account. She took a jump drive and loaded all the pictures from the computer onto it.

Kelsey sighed when she walked into the master bedroom and looked at everything that was hers it was now gone, she was happy she was able to find strength to do this with help from Roman.

Roman was standing in the doorway of her bedroom and walked in and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I'm proud of you. Jack isn't nice honey and he wont change. I also suggest in the morning you change your number on your cell phone or if you don't want to changed your number get his number blocked."

"You know when he comes home it will be hard right. I can't tell anyone where I am going not even my boss." Kelsey said

"It will be hard dear but I will help you as will my family. I wont stand for him to hurt you again and he wont." Roman said

It was just as he said that her cell phone rang and it was Jack. "Hey honey."

"Just wanted to let you know that I am in New York we are flying out in a matter of minutes I will call you once I land." Jack said

"Okay thanks for calling. I am working later tomorrow so call when you land." Kelsey said

"I thought tomorrow was your day off." Jack stated

"It is but Connie can't work tomorrow and she took my shift yesterday so I am working hers. Her husband is having surgery." Kelsey said

"Oh okay. Tell Connie thank you for working with you so well." Jack said

"I will when I talk to her tomorrow she always calls me mid shift to see how things are going." Kelsey said and it hit her that Connie she could trust she had helped her a few other times with shifts and also Jack's temper.

"Okay talk to you tomorrow afternoon are you working tomorrow night?" Jack asked he always had to keep tabs on her.

"Yes my shift ends at midnight." Kelsey said

"Okay I will call you when we land it's a 9 hour flight." Jack stated then hung up. Kelsey hit end and smiled at Roman who kissed her forehead.

"I can call Connie she always will keep her mouth shut. She is a mother hen." Kelsey said as she dialed Connie who was at work. As the two talked Connie knew that Kelsey was doing the right thing and agreed to keep her secret.

Roman pulled her close and held her as she cried tears of relief then led her to his room and proceed to make love to her. That night as Kelsey laid there in Roman's arms she finally fell asleep with a smile on her face knowing that this would all end soon.

The next morning came quick for Roman and Kelsey they both got cleaned up and soon headed to the bank and closed everything out and the bank issued two checks and cash for her and the manger was a good friend to Kelsey and said that she wouldn't say anything. Kelsey was happy as they drove to the tag office and soon she had her truck sold to Roman and they headed out after he called his insurance and added the new truck under his name and added Kelsey to his account. After that they finally hit the road to Pensacola.

Roman was driving at the moment and Kelsey was sound asleep as she was overly tired and not feeling good. Roman felt bad for her. After they had hit the road Roman called his dad who had everything ready and that they had stocked the fridge. Sika was happy his son was doing the right thing and helping out.

Kelsey was finally waking up and looked at the time and saw that she had four hours solid sleep. After sitting up she smiled over at Roman. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me Kelsey." Roman said as he smiled at her "Your cell has been ringing non stop.

"Oh wow." Kelsey said and grabbed it and saw that Jack called her twice and another friend. "I had better call him back quickly and tell him I am okay that way he doesn't freak out. He wont call during the time he is gone he never does."

"No problem." Roman said and kissed the back of her hand as he had picked it up and smiled at her.

Kelsey unlocked her phone and called Jack back. "Hey sorry I missed your call I was sleeping good when you called."

"Don't worry about it. Just calling to let you know we landed safely and I will call the day before we come home as usual. If you need anything call or ask Roman while he is there." Jack stated. "You must have been that tired to sleep through your phone ringing."

"I am. I had four hours last night couldn't sleep and decided to get a nap in and will take one again before work decided to go grab lunch." Kelsey said

"Okay talk to you later." Jack said and hung up. Kelsey smirked as she hung up her cell phone and sighed.

"Hungry?" Roman asked

"I am. I didn't thank you for last night Roman." Kelsey said

"Why are you thanking me?" Roman asked

"Because no one has ever made love to me before like that." Kelsey said and blushed some. "Oh shit I need to let my cousin know so he wont saying thing he is coming out to see me this next week shit."

"Will he tell Jack?" Roman asked

"Nope he can't stand Jack has been wanting me to help me for so long but he never can get to me as he is always around Jack as well." Kelsey said

"Who is your cousin?" Roman asked

"Randy Orton. My mom is Bob's sister and Barry's." Kelsey said

"Didn't know that. Good to know." Roman said

****Randy so you know I finally left Jack.** KCP**

_****GOOD** RKO**_

****Happy or something?** KCP**

_****YES** RKO**_

****Are you in Europe with him** KCP**

_****Yes babe. Glad you are away will call in a few days love you so happy I wont tell anyone** RKO**_

****Thx love you too** KCP**

"How about Chili's or Crackle Barrel?" Roman asked

"Crackle Barrel sounds good is that okay?" Kelsey asked

"Sounds good to me. Then how about we pull over for the night and get some sleep." Roman said

"Okay that sounds like a good plan." Kelsey said

Roman pulled into the parking lot of Cracker Barrel and walked around to help Kelsey out. Once had he press a light kiss to her lips. "Kelsey I really like you and would like to call you my girlfriend. I do understand if you aren't ready for that and I will wait all the time in the world for you."

Kelsey looked into his grey eyes and could see the truth in his words. She knew she was safe with Roman and knew that she wanted him as her boyfriend as well. "As long as you always protect me, treat me right and never raise a hand to me then yes I will be your girlfriend. I really like you too."

"If I ever raise a hand to a woman then my dad would skin me alive as would my mom. Now while my family is also in the WWE my family wont say a word as we were all raised to respect a woman and treat her right." Roman said "You will always be safe and protected." Then he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

After having a late supper and getting to know you session they both wanted a family, to get married once they found their soul mates, not knowing they were meant for each other. After paying for supper they found a nice hotel and got a room for the night before making the rest of the way to Pensacola. It was late the next evening when they pulled into his driveway and Roman hated to wake up Kelsey but had too. It looked like his parents were still up waiting on them to arrive.

"Kelsey sweetheart we are here." Roman said softly her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I slept on the drive." Kelsey said

"Don't worry about it. I know you don't get much sleep sweetheart. Are you ready to see your new place?" Roman asked as he walked around to help Kelsey out of the truck.

"Yes I am." Kelsey said as she heard a door open and saw two people walking out she leaned into Roman and laid her head on his chest.

As Sika and Patricia made their way outside they both could see that their youngest son was in love with this woman. Patricia already had planned to help Kelsey in any way she could as did Sika. They both admired their son for what he was doing.

Roman barely stepped away from Kelsey as he hugged his parents and introduced them to Kelsey both of them wrapped Kelsey up in a hug and told her welcome to the family. After unloading the truck and having everything placed inside Roman's house they were finally wrapped up in each other's arms and sleeping.

Kelsey had been sleeping soundly when she started to dream about Jack coming home and finding the place empty then finding her and beating her to where Roman didn't want her anymore. After waking up drenched in sweat she made her way to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. Roman had felt her move against him and knew she was awake he quickly changed the sheets and walked into the bathroom to check on Kelsey as he was worried about her.

Kelsey was just stepping out of the shower and screamed when she saw someone in there she wrapped the towel around her body tightly and started to breath heavy.

"Kelsey it's Roman babe." He said while wrapping his arms around her and as he held her close he could feel her shaking.

"Jack leave me alone I'm sorry." Kelsey whispered.

Roman was upset right away but not at her. Jack wouldn't know what hit him when he returned to the ring. "Kelsey sweetheart it's Roman I wont hurt you." and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Kelsey could feel the pressure on her back as he rubbed it and kept talking to her a he held her close she finally was able to calm her breathing and it was back to normal and she looked up into his grey eyes and started to cry. Roman picked up Kelsey and carried her back into the bedroom and laid her down and held her close. He hated to see her like this and his anger towards Jack grew even more. Kelsey finally drifted off to sleep and slept for the rest of the night.

The next morning came quick for Roman as he was up and called a good friend of his who was also his doctor she said that should be over soon and would check on Kelsey. Roman walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to Kelsey and gently woke her up.

"Hey sweetheart." Roman said quietly as he placed his coffee on the nightstand.

"Hi." Kelsey said as she sat up in bed and pulled the sheet to her chest.

"How are you doing?" Roman asked

"Scared out of my mind that he will find me and drag me back to him kicking and screaming." Kelsey said quietly and looked down.

"That wont happen honey trust me on that please. I wont let it happen. Do you remember dreaming last night?" Roman asked

"Somewhat but after waking up and getting in the shower I know I called you Jack and I am sorry." Kelsey said quietly and laid back down pulling the sheet tightly to her chest.

Roman smiled at her and laid back down beside her and kissed her temple. "I called a good friend of mine who is my doctor and she is coming over to check on you."

"You don't have to do that Roman." Kelsey said as she rolled to face him. Roman smiled at her and kissed her forehead then kissed her gently on the lips which lead to them making love to each other. Both were wrapped up in them when the doorbell rang. Roman slipped clothes on while Kelsey found a tank top and a pair of shorts and she walked down.

"Jess thanks for coming." Roman said

"Not a problem Roman. I don't mind. How is your leg doing?" Jess asked

"Tender but okay I have to have surgery next week." Roman said

"That sucks." Jess stated

"Jess the main reason I asked you to come here is to take a look at my girlfriend Kelsey, her ex used to how to say this nicely… Roman started

"Beat me is how to say it Rome." Kelsey finished for him and he looked up and smiled at her. "I'm not fragile at all Roman."

Roman just smiled at Kelsey and kissed her forehead. "Jess this is Kelsey. Kels babe this is Jess my doctor and a good friend of mine."

"Jess nice to meet you. Thank you for coming." Kelsey said

"It's nice to meet you too Kelsey. Rome can we use your bedroom?" Jess asked Roman just nodded his head in agreement and Kelsey led the way back to the room and allowed Jess to check her over.

"Your cheek bone is bruised badly Kelsey but other than that you are very healthy. Are you on birth control?" Jess asked

"I had been for the longest time over the last few weeks I started to get sick from it and my doctor took me off of it. I just forgot to tell Roman." Kelsey said

"I would just so he knows. I can put you back on it if you want me too." Jess said.

"Not right now. If I want to go back on it I will let you know." Kelsey said

"That is fine by me. Just take it easy and your cheek will heal soon and the bruising will fade." Jess said "I will send Roman up. Kelsey I will also write two scripts for Anti-anxiety and also sleep." Kelsey just nodded her head in agreement and laid back down.

Jess walked down and smile at Roman. "How is she?" Roman asked

"Tender that is for sure. She is okay Roman. Just take it easy with her and give her some space if she needs it. I will write a script for anti-anxiety and for sleep." Jess said as she wrote out two scripts and hand them to Roman.

"Thank you again Jess for coming." Roman said and showed her out and then headed upstairs to check on Kelsey who was watching TV sitting up in bed. "Hey."

"Hey yourself can we talk for a minute?" Kelsey asked

"Sure what is it?" Roman asked as he laid down on the bed and pulled Kelsey to him.

"I'm not on any birth control. I have been for the longest time and the last few weeks it started to make me sick. I went off of it and haven't been with Jack and he always used protection. I thought you should know since we haven't used any protection." Kelsey said

"Thank you for being honest with me Kelsey. In all honesty I can see us together for years to come. How about we just let nature take it's course." Roman said and pulled Kelsey close and held her then kissed her sweetly."

"I can see us together as well Roman, are you sure about letting nature take it's course?" Kelsey asked

"Yes sweetheart." Roman said and kissed her sweetly again then rolled her under him and pinned her and deeply kissed her the two were making out like teenagers when there was a knock on the door. Roman groaned when he got up and walked down to answer the door and smiled when it was his parents.

"Roman dear we are having a family cookout and thought you and Kelsey might want to join us." Patricia said

"We might what time?" Roman asked

"Um 5:30 sweetheart. Get her out of the house and show her around. You also need to register the truck under your name and all." Patricia said. Roman sighed he didn't want to do much of anything today and knew his mom was right. Kelsey needed to get her driver's license changed to Florida as well.

It wasn't long and the two were out running errands and get things done and Kelsey was now an official driver of Florida and all. Kelsey smiled that it was handed straight to her normally in Oklahoma they had to wait for it to be mailed to you, she was happy she didn't have any mail going to Oklahoma or then Jack would for sure find her. Roman couldn't help but fall in love with Kelsey she was beautiful, her eyes were a deep blue almost greyish, her hair long dark brown with blonde highlights. Kelsey was tall standing close to 6 foot even she had legs for days and her skin had a tan to it. Roman just sat there staring at her. Kelsey glanced over and couldn't help but fall for Roman, his skin tone, his height. Kelsey loved how long his hair was and his grey eyes she was lost in them she even loved his smile, his deep soothing voice that calmed her down she was even in love with his tattoos.

"What is it?" Roman asked when he caught her eyes and smiled at her.

"Just realizing how handsome you are." Kelsey said as she laid her head in his lap.

"You are very beautiful as well babe. Marry me let's start our lives together who cares what anyone else thinks." Roman said as he ran his finger through her hair.

"Are you serious?" Kelsey asked

"Yes I am babe." Roman said and smiled at Kelsey who sat up on the couch.

"Yes I will marry you Roman. When do you want to get married?" Kelsey asked

Roman looked at the time it was only 2pm and looked at Kelsey. "Go find a dress to wear babe and we can just go to the court house and get married." Kelsey smiled even more and walked up to their room and found a cute white sundress that had a blue sash around the middle and tied it while Roman walked up and changed into nice dress pants and a dress shirt and soon they were on the way to the court house and soon enough they were standing before the judge and were married. Kelsey and Roman were all smiles as they walked out of the court house a married couple.

"What do you want to do Mrs. Reigns?" Roman asked as they walked to the car.

"How about a late lunch Mr. Reigns or do you have something else in mind?" Kelsey asked

"Sounds good babe. Do you want to go to the family cook out tonight?" Roman asked as they walked towards his car that they had taken and Roman helped her in and kissed her sweetly then got in and they headed to AppleBee's that wasn't far from the house.

"I don't mind babe I might take a nap when we get to the house." Kelsey said she was very worn out as she hadn't been able to sleep the last few weeks.

"That sounds like a good idea babe. I might just join you." Roman said

It wasn't long after eating lunch that they headed back to the house. Once they arrived they headed upstairs and to bed. Kelsey walked into the bathroom and used then then washed her hands and climbed into bed after stripping down to her tank top and panties. Roman wasn't too far behind her and soon they were making love as husband and wife.

The next few weeks passed quickly and Kelsey was feeling safe in Pensacola and Roman added her to his insurance and Vince hired her as a ghost writer for some storylines. Kelsey was soaking up the sun one afternoon when her phone rang she looked to see who was calling and saw that it was Jack and hit declined and went back to just enjoying the sun. Roman hadn't had surgery yet has he had picked up a bad upper respiratory infection and was to have surgery this next week. Kelsey had completely tuned out nearly everything and didn't even hear Roman sit down on the end of the lounge chair she was laying on and put her legs over his lap.

"You enjoying the sun babe?" Roman asked

"I am babe. Jack just called which means they are back state side and he is on the way to his house to see it not cleaned no hot food and no one there waiting on him." Kelsey said and Roman just smiled at his wife who he was deeply in love with.

"Did you call him back?" Roman asked

"No I didn't honey do you think I should?" Kelsey asked

"That is up to you sweetheart but I know that he will probably flip when he walks into the house and you're not there." Roman said

Kelsey picked up her phone and hated to even talk to Jack. After dialing his number he finally picked up.

"Hello Kelsey why didn't you answer the first time I called?" Jack asked

"I was busy helping Roman with some exercises on his foot." Kelsey said and smiled at Roman. It was true she had been helping him on exercises.

"That is nice of you sweetheart. I wont be home for three more weeks. Vince and I need to talk about my character and also taking a few weeks to do a book tour." Jack said "I would like to come home in two days to a clean house and have clean clothes when I arrive."

"Everything is done Jack. I am in Wichita seeing my mom right now." Kelsey said

"I didn't say you could leave and go see your mom." Jack said

"I don't need permission to do so either." Kelsey said "I have to go my battery is about dead." Then hung up on Jack and turned her phone off and Roman handed her his and she called her mom and said that she had told Jack that she was there. Julie didn't mind covering for her daughter as she knew she was safe where ever she was. Kelsey had told her the basics and that was it.

"You handled that well babe." Roman said quietly and smiled at Kelsey. "You need to get out of the sun babe you are getting a little red." Kelsey just smiled at Roman before sitting up and walking inside and headed up to take a shower and Roman was right she was a little red. After Kelsey was done getting cleaned up she stepped out of the shower and Roman was standing there with a towel and wrapped it around Kelsey and held her close. "Where is your lotion baby and I will give you a massage."

"Thank you baby let me use the bathroom because each time you give me one I end up falling asleep." Kelsey said and smiled at Roman and handed him her favorite lotion and smiled when he walked into the bedroom and she used the bathroom and washed her hands and pulled her hair up then joined Roman in the bedroom where he proceeded give Kelsey a full body massage and soon they were wrapped up in each other making love and then once they reached their climaxes they fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was nearly two days later that Jack was pulling up to the house happy to be home in Perry Oklahoma where he was born and raised. Jack had tried to call Kelsey a few different times but she never picked up he hoped that she was hard at work either cleaning the house or cooking supper. Jack raised the garage door and expected to see Kelsey's truck in her parking spot but her truck wasn't in the garage. Jack thought she might be at the store. After unloading his things and throwing his clothes into the washer he went in search of clean clothes which he found in his closet and none of his clothes like he had requested were laid out. In fact all of Kelsey's things were missing. Jack checked the rest of the house and found what all was Kelsey's things were gone. Jack was getting more and more angry with Kelsey had knew that she had run again. He would look for her in the morning. Jack thought to call Roman and picked up his cell phone and dialed him.

Roman could hear his cell phone ringing and rolled to answer it he was laying down in bed icing his ankle and smiled at Kelsey who was sound asleep. "Hello?"

"Roman hey it's Jack have you seen or talked to Kelsey?" he asked

Roman shook his head. "Actually I haven't seen her or talked to her why man?"

"She is gone. I don't know where she might have gone but all of her stuff is gone. I am getting ready to locate her gps on her truck and also her phone after I get out of the shower." Jack stated

Roman reached over Kelsey and grabbed her phone and quickly disabled the tracker on her phone then walked down and did he same to her truck after he found it under the hood he wasn't too far from water and threw both trackers the vase of flowers that he had gotten her the day before. Roman walked back up he hated to wake up Kelsey but had too.

"Kelsey babe wake up." Roman said as he sat down by her on the bed.

Kelsey's eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at Roman. "What I was sleeping good babe."

"Jack called me babe and was upset that you weren't home. Jack also said he was going to gps your phone and truck. Did you know that he had those on there?" Roman asked

"No I had no clue. Did you find them and turn them off?" Kelsey asked as she sat up in bed.

"I did babe but I think we need to get you a new phone. I turned the trackers off and put them in water. The truck doesn't have OnStar or any other gps unit so we are good. Now your phone on the other hand does. So I suggest we go get you a new phone." Roman said. Kelsey smiled at Roman he was so caring and the total opposite of Jack who was a complete monster.

"Let me change and we can head out babe." Kelsey said as she sat up and then stood up and sat back down again. Roman was still standing next to her and sat down next to her.

"What is it babe?" Roman asked as he put his arm around her.

"Nothing babe I stood up too fast." Kelsey said she loved how worried he would get over the smallest things.

Soon the couple were out of the house and at the store getting Kelsey a new phone thankfully didn't have to change her number Roman just added her phone under his account. After getting Kelsey her new phone they headed to go get some supper even though Kelsey wasn't in the mood to eat she needed too and she knew if she didn't she would have a massive migraine and didn't need that just a few weeks into their marriage.

Roman smiled at his wife and could see the glow but couldn't figure it out. They been married for a few weeks and couldn't be happier. Since Roman had rescued Kelsey from Jack, he had been there for a few of her migraines. Roman hated seeing her in that much pain. After eating supper Roman asked if she wanted to head back to the house or take a walk.

"Rome babe I'm worn out can we just head home?" Kelsey asked

"We can head home babe are you feeling okay?" Roman asked

"I feel completely off, so drained and I never take two naps in a day. I took one after we worked on your ankle and well the one before we left." Kelsey said as she laid her head against the wall of the truck.

"Do you want me to call Jess and have her come to the house or see if we can't get in before she leaves for the day?" Roman asked

Kelsey thought about it for a few minutes finally smiled. "I don't care either way works good for me."

Roman picked up his phone and called Jess. Once they were off the phone, he smiled at Kelsey and kissed the back of her hand. "Jess said it was easier to come to the office, that way if she needs to run tests she can have her nurse draw blood babe."

Kelsey just nodded her head in agreement and signed, she started to think back to when she first arrived here in Pensacola and smiled that she was finally safe. Kelsey pulled her new phone out and pulled up the calendar and saw that she was nearly 7 weeks late with her cycle. Roman could tell that something was bothering Kelsey but decided not to ask anything to let Kelsey come to him about it. Roman pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and walked about to help Kelsey out and together they walked up fingers laced together. Roman held open the door to Jess's doctor's office and watched as she walked up to the receptionist and after getting check she turned and smiled at Roman then sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. Roman brushed a kiss across her forehead and then pressed a light kiss to her lips. It wasn't long after arriving that Kelsey's name was called out. Roman stood then helped her up and they walked to the nurse.

"Hi Kelsey I am Anna I am Dr. Jess's nurse." She said

"Nice to meet you I am Kelsey and my husband Roman Reigns." Kelsey stated.

"Nice to meet you, if you will kick off your shoes and I will get your weight." Anna stated as she zeroed out the scales. Kelsey did as she was asked and soon her weight was written down and her blood pressure along with her temperature. "Dr Jess Robbins will be a moment or two."

Kelsey just nodded her head and smiled at Roman who wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his broad chest and let his heartbeat relax her. It wasn't long and Jess was walking in and smiled at the couple.

"I have your blood work back Kelsey." Jess said as she washed her hands and sat down on the little stool and set her laptop down.

"Is everything okay?" Kelsey asked

"Everything is fine, you two are going to have a baby." Jess said with a smile on her face she was truly happy for the couple. "Congratulations."

Kelsey looked over at Roman who had a smile on his face and he placed his hand on her lower stomach. Kelsey was happy to no end. "This is wonderful news Jess, how far do you think I am?"

"I don't really know. I know you were in a bad relationship before moving her with Roman. I will do a ultrasound aka sono now and if we can't figure out the date of conception then we can do the new blood DNA test right away and find out for sure that Roman is the daddy." Jess explained. The thought entered her mind that Jack could be the daddy but they always used protection and her and Roman never did.

"That sounds like a plan thank you Jess." Kelsey said

Jess nodded her head and told Kelsey to lay back and she did with Roman's help. Soon she was starting in on the sono and showed the couple their baby. She was able to pin point the day they got pregnant and it was the day that Kelsey had left Jack. Kelsey wanted to make sure that Roman was in fact the baby's daddy and they did the new test. Roman smiled at his wife as the nurse drew his blood and they were told to hang tight and moved to a patient care room to await the results.

Kelsey was about asleep on Roman's shoulder when Jess walked into the room nearly two hours later. "I hate to wake you up honey but Roman is the daddy he matched 100%. I have written you two scripts out for prenatal and also nausea. I want to see you again in a month. And you are 12 weeks along."

"I will make that appointment. Can I just stay with you for the pregnancy?" Kelsey asked as Roman helped her stand up.

"Yes you can dear. I'm happy for you both babies are such blessings." Jess said with a smile. "Call my cell if you need anything and I can come to you two."

Roman just nodded his head in agreement and soon helping Kelsey out of the room and after making her next appointment they were finally seated in her truck.

"Roman are you truly happy about the baby?" Kelsey asked as she looked over at him.

"I am baby, I so can't wait to have this baby with you. I love you so much and our baby now." Roman said

"I love you both as well, I can't wait to have the baby with you as well. We can tell family but I'm scared it will get out quickly to the WWE and then Jack will find out."

"Understandable honey. No matter what you are very well protected. Now I was going to wait till tomorrow to do this but how about we go look at new cars and trucks for you to drive. This one is old and with a baby on the way we can get you a brand new car." Roman said as he picked up her hand he was holding and kissed the back of her hand.

"Sounds like a wonderful plan." Kelsey said

The couple were completely exhausted that evening as they walked into their house. They had spent the entire afternoon at the car dealership finding Kelsey the right car that she and the baby would be driving around in and Roman wanted to make sure it was safe as well. Kelsey finally picked a black carbon 2015 GMC Acadia that was totally decked out had the best of everything. Roman wanted her to have the best and she had found it.

That night they set down with Sika and Patricia and told them of the baby on the way and they were completely excited to have a new one on the way. It wasn't long after telling Roman's parents that Kelsey's phone rang and she saw that it was her Uncle Bob.

"hiya Uncle Bob what is going on?" Kelsey asked

"How are you doing dear?" Bob asked he didn't want to tell her right away.

"Okay a little tired, what is going on Uncle Bob?" Kelsey asked as she sat down on the couch in the living room with Roman who put her legs over his lap and started to rub her legs.

"I hate to tell you this dear but your parents have been killed in a car accident." Bob said. Tears formed right away in Kelsey's eyes and spilled over.

"When?" Kelsey asked

"About 2 hours ago dear, I'm sorry they didn't make it." Bob said "Can you please come home?"

"Yes we are on the way, I will book us a flight. Do you know how it happened?" Kelsey asked

"A drunk driver is all they said dear, they were headed here to St. Louis and just left the house." Bob said trying not to choke up as he has lost his sister.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Bob, Roman and I will be there as soon as we can. I love you." Kelsey said

"We love you too dear call with your flight information to Elaine. Barry and I are on the way to Wichita now." Bob told her.

"Okay see you soon, we might just drive it so we have a car to drive." Kelsey stated as she wiped at her face.

"That is fine dear. I will call you once we arrive at the house. Do you want to stay there or get a hotel? Barry and I have two rooms we can book you one if you want." Bob said

"No we can stay at the house thank you for calling Uncle Bob." Kelsey said

"You are most welcome dear. Elaine said to tell you she loves you and will be here shortly." Bob said

"Tell her I love her too." Kelsey said and they hung up Kelsey leaned back and started to sob.

"Baby what happened?" Roman asked as he only heard part of the conversation.

"Mom and daddy were killed in car accident by a drunk driver." Kelsey said "I have to go home."

"I'm sorry baby, we will go, how about we drive that way if you aren't feeling good we can stop every so often." Roman said "Go pack I will go talk to mom and dad, knowing them they will follow or fly honey for support." Kelsey just nodded her head and with Roman's help she stood up and cried into his chest while he rubbed her back. After kissing her temple Kelsey head up to pack while Roman talked to his parents.

It was late that night they were packed and after seeing the time, they got some sleep and soon after waking up they hit the road. Kelsey's phone was going off so much she finally sent out a massive text saying she would be turning her phone off as she wasn't feeling good and would text when she got up. After leaning her seat back she finally drifted off.

It was late the next day when they arrived in Wichita, KS it was already hard on Kelsey as she was very close to both of her parents and it hit her pretty hard when they wouldn't be around to watch the baby grow up. After talking with both her uncles she would head over to the funeral home the next day with him and Roman and they would be there for support. Elaine, Bob and Barry were completely excited for the baby on the way.

The next few days were sad and after saying good bye to her parents, Kelsey was resting in her mom and dad's bedroom where she and Roman were staying as there were a few other family members that were staying at the house with them. Roman was in the kitchen with his mom when the doorbell rang and he was quick to answer it and when he did he was sorry.

"What can I help you with Jack?" Roman asked

Jack looked confused to see Roman answering Kelsey's parents door. Why would Roman be there. "Why are you here?"

"Kels called me scared out of her mind and she asked me to come. I suggest you leave." Roman said calmly.

"Not going to happen my girlfriend is here and I want to see her." Jack said

Kelsey could hear voices and knew one of them was Jack as his voice was hard to forget. Kelsey eased herself out of bed and walked down. She could see the anger in Roman's body stance and touched his lower back and he relaxed a bit. Kelsey could see in Jack's eyes he was beyond pissed off with her. "Jack why are you here?"

"I heard about your parents and since you are my girlfriend I came to help out and be here for you. But Roman who you go too all of a sudden wont let me in the house." Jack said

"Good for him. I'm not your girlfriend anymore. Please leave." Kelsey said as she pulled her hair back, Jack could see the sparkle on her left ring finger and yanked her hand away from her face nearly scratching her in the process on her cheek. "LET ME GO"

Roman growled and pulled Kelsey's hand away. "Baby you need to eat go see if there is anything good from all the neighbors." Kelsey did as she was asked.

"Baby you are calling her baby now? Kelsey is my girlfriend." Jack said "What is the sparkle on her hand?"

"Her wedding ring that matches mine." Roman said as he showed Jack his left hand. "Now we both have asked you to leave. If you don't I will call the police." Roman said and closed the door in Jack's face and locked it.

Kelsey wasn't eating in the kitchen she was shaking to no end. She knew what Jack was capable of and didn't want to find out by any means right now or ever again. She never heard Roman walk in and wraps his arms around her and hold her close. "Did he leave Rome?"

"He did baby. Are you okay?" Roman asked

"I'm fine baby just a little worn out. We have to get ready for the reading of the will and also the viewing and reception."

Roman nodded his head and kissed her temple. I love you so much."

Kelsey turned in his arms and kissed him sweetly. The couple headed up and got dressed and soon were headed out to the lawyers office and then the funeral home. Kelsey was quite shocked to find out they had left everything to her as she their only daughter, her parents loved her and wanted to make sure she was well taken care of. It wasn't long and after stopping to get something to drink they were in with family for the finally viewing of her parents. Kelsey was in tears, as she stood greeting family and friends and once she thought people were done coming she was sitting down.

"Stand up." Jack hissed

"No and I suggest you leave you aren't welcome here." Kelsey said quietly as she crossed her legs under her.

"No way beautiful. Are you married to that piece of trash?" Jack asked

"Yes I am and I love him, he treats me right, has never laid a hand on me nothing. Please leave before I scream at the top of my lungs." Kelsey said with venom in her voice as she stood up and started walked away. Jack was fast and pulled her close and had a tight grip on her upper arm. Kelsey was in tears and screamed.

Roman had been talking with family, getting to know Kelsey's uncles and aunts and with Randy when he heard his wife scream. He sprinted over to where she had been and saw that Jack had tight grip on her. He had heard the stories of what he had done to her and didn't need a repeat since Kelsey was pregnant.

"Jack let her go." Roman said calmly.

"No she is my girl not yours." Jack said Kelsey was trying to get away from him but each time she moved he tightened his grip.

"Jack she and I are married, please don't hurt my wife." Roman stated, this isn't the right place or time talk with Kels or any other time. Just let her go. Baby you okay?"

Kelsey couldn't find her voice at all, she was shaking, crying and had her other hand pressed firmly against the baby as she was terrified on what was going to happen. "No"

Roman could tell by her voice that she wasn't okay by any means she was in tears as Jack jerked her arm up even more. Patricia and Elaine called the police and medics to check Kelsey over. "Jack let her go."

"NO NOT GOING TO REIGNS" Jack yelled and jerked Kelsey to him tightly and slapped her hard across her face. Kelsey just screamed out in pain hoping that would have made him let go but it didn't just make the grip tighter. Kelsey was begging for him to let go. Jack just kept jerking her around. Telling her she belonged to him and him only, he jerked her ring off and threw it towards Roman who caught it and slipped it into his pocket and had tears in his own eyes as he was worried about his wife and baby. It wasn't long and the police arrived and finally talked Jack down he let Kelsey go not after throwing her to the ground and kicking her several times in the stomach and ribs. Kelsey was in pain and curled into a ball and crying as was Roman both scared for the baby.

"It hurts Roman the baby is gone." Kelsey said as the medic picked her up. Jack heard Kelsey say she was pregnant and stormed over breaking through the police that had him restrained.

"You are pregnant with my baby?" He asked yelling at her.

"NO ShE ISN'T SHE IS PREGNANT BY ME HER HUSBAND." Roman yelled at him pulling out the paper work he kept on him in case something was to happen.

Jack looked over the papers and screamed out again and started to go after Roman and he just punched him which knocked him out. Roman finally climbed into the back of the bus and helped to keep Kelsey calm.

"Is the baby okay?" Roman asked quietly as he kissed Kelsey's forehead.

"The baby is fine Mr. Reigns we are taking her to Wesley birthing center where she will be examined and treated. You can ride with." Trevor said and soon they were taking off.

It was nearly an hour later that they were hearing the baby's heartbeat on the monitor and both please that the baby was doing great. No damage done by Jack kicking her. Kelsey was resting due to pain medication and Roman walked out to the waiting room and smiled at family.

"How is she?" Patricia asked

"Kels is fine mom, the baby is fine. If we would have been five more weeks into the pregnancy we would have lost it. But thankfully mom and baby are doing just fine we are still pregnant." Roman said

"That is wonderful news dear." Elaine said "When are they releasing her?"

"Since it is Saturday, here soon and funerals on Monday. Thank you all for being here. How are we getting home?" Roman asked

"Your dad drove the car over dear. They headed back and we are riding back with you two." Patricia stated.

Roman just nodded his head in agreement. He had talked with Ethan Daniels who was the lawyer who read the will to them that afternoon and he agreed to be their lawyer on Tuesday afternoon when the first hearing was on the restraining order against Jack.

Kelsey was finally resting at home with Roman's arms wrapped around her, both very thankful and happy that the baby was very healthy and safe. The next few days were hard enough on Kelsey but with Roman and family by her side they buried her parents and had a wonderful service and also reception and it as a very pleasant day. Kelsey was happy that the day was over and sound asleep when Roman checked on her and he was now curled up behind her holding her close.

The next day was here and neither Kelsey or Roman wanted to move but they had to be in court. Thankfully the Judge on the case issued a restraining order that was for life to protect Kelsey and the baby. But Kelsey knew deep in her mind that it wouldn't last. Thankfully the judge also charged Jack with abuse and endangerment to unborn baby and he was spending the next few years in jail for it and his lawyer was a fit to be tied saying she caused him to make Jack get rough with her numerous times. The judge told Jack that he if found out he was bothering the couple that he would see to it that he was in jail for the rest of his life that he didn't take abuse lightly.

It was a few days later that Kelsey and Roman were headed back to Florida they both missed home and the warmth of the sun. Kelsey was blossoming in the pregnancy and she and the baby were very healthy and they were excited to be welcoming a little girl into the family. The nurse was completely done in white and teal the room was perfect, the name was hanging with care on her wall over the crib and also on her door. Alexia Marie Reigns was born two days before her due date and very healthy.

It was a few days later that Roman was helping Kelsey and the baby into the house after being released. Roman was still in shock that he was a daddy and he was amazed of her beauty. Alexia was a perfect combo of her parents and a very content baby. Patricia said she content like her daddy and Elaine said she was sweet and beautiful as her mommy, they were both very excited to be grandparents. Bob and Elaine over the last few months had taken over as Kelsey's parents, but not replacing them at all, just being there if she needed to talk to someone about the pregnancy and all.

Kelsey had laid down Alexia for her nap and watched her sleep for a moment, she couldn't believe she was finally here. Then again Kelsey still couldn't believe that she was now married and had a beautiful daughter. She was very thankful to Roman for recusing her when he did. Now she is happy, content and a most of all loved.

~Kinley

A/N: Sorry it's take me so long to post anything new we have had a few rough weeks over the last four.


End file.
